IBC-13 IS THE MOST WATCHED TV NETWORK IN 2014
January 8, 2015 Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) which is known as Isang Bawat Channel 13, the country’s largest government-owned sequestered multimedia conglomerate, traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television as the strong number 3 on top of the list, capped off 2014 as the third most watched TV network across urban and rural households in the country, and ultimately, attracting more viewers in the highly contested primetime block (5PM to 12MN). Chairman Jose Avellana, actress and former Washington diplomat Boots Anson Roa, IBC president and CEO for a top honcho and the executive vice-president Lito Ocampo Cruz. The network is still sequestered, and Boots admitted that it’s still up for privatization. Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG) will buying the state-owned television networks as People's Television (PTV) along with Radio Philippines Network (RPN) and Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. (IBC) wanted to privatize boost the country’s coffers coffers in Aquino Administration for president Noynoy Aquino. Boots also revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 43 years. During the Aquino administration, the network was then being beset by gigantic deficits, low morale and labor unrest gradually paying its debts, and tempering the unrest among its labor sector. Under Eric, Boots and Lito, IBC-13, for the first time, started making gains in viewership. It reached the number 3 position among TV networks at some point. Kantar Media’s data for the full year of 2014 showed that IBC garnered a total day (6AM to 12MN) average national audience share of 24%, or ten points higher than ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 34%. IBC-13, meanwhile, remained supreme in the primetime block as it hit an average audience share of 30%, or a whopping 13-point lead over ABS-CBN’s 49% and GMA’s 34%. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. The Kapinoy network also won the early afternoon (12NN to 3PM) and late afternoon blocks (3PM to 5PM) with 21% average audience share on both time blocks, while ABS-CBN registered 42% and GMA got with 35% and 34% respectively. IBC-13 programs also captured all the slots on the list of the top 40 most watched programs in the country last year, with its flagship program PBA leading the pack with an average national TV rating of 38.9%. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? which was in 2nd place, remained as the country's number one game show with an average national TV rating of 38.1%, the Twitter-trending singing reality show Born to be a Superstar leads the 3rd place with 27.8% and the game show The Million Second Quiz with 37.5%. Express Balita, which was in 13th place, remained as the country's number one TV newscast in the history with an average national TV rating of 29.4%, which its rival TV Patrol with its 23rd place with 27% and 24 Oras was far behind in 28th place with only 15.6% Also included in the top 35 programs of 2014 were Janella in Wonderland (34.9%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (33.1%), Janella: A Teen Princess (32.9%), Maghihintay Sa'yo (32.1%), Voltron Man (29.7%), T.O.D.A.S. (26.7%), Dingdong n' Lani (25.9%), Love Notes (25.4%), Carita de Angel (21.9%), Only Me and You (13.2%) and TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (12.9%). For December 2014, IBC-13 continued its winning streak in the monthly ratings game after it obtained a total day average national audience share of 43%, or eight points bigger than ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 35%. Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. TOP 35 PROGRAMS IN 2014 # PBA (IBC) - 38.9% # Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (IBC) - 38.1% # Born to be a Superstar (IBC) - 37.8% # The Million Second Quiz (IBC) - 37.5% # The Voice Kids (ABS-CBN) - 34.5% # Janella in Wonderland (IBC) - 34.9% # Maya Loves Sir Chief (IBC) - 33.1% # Janella: A Teen Princess (IBC) - 32.9% # Honesto (ABS-CBN) - 31.7% # Dyesebel (ABS-CBN) - 30.1% # Voltron Man (IBC) - 29.7% # Express Balita (IBC) - 29.4% # Ikaw Lamang (ABS-CBN) - 28.4% # Got To Believe (ABS-CBN) - 28.3% # Hawak Kamay (ABS-CBN) - 28.1% # Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) - 28% # T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 26.7% # Dream Dad (ABS-CBN) - 27.7% # The Voice of the Philippines (ABS-CBN) - 27.5% # Wanspanataym (ABS-CBN) - 27.1% # TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) - 27% # Forevermore (ABS-CBN) - 26.8% # Dingdong n' Lani (IBC) - 25.9% # Love Notes (IBC) - 25.4% # Annaliza (ABS-CBN) - 22.9% # Rated K (ABS-CBN) - 22.7% # The Legal Wife (ABS-CBN) - 22.4% # Bagito (ABS-CBN) - 22.1% # Carita de Angel (IBC) - 21.9% # Pure Love (ABS-CBN) - 21.6% # Home Sweetie Home (ABS-CBN) - 21.5% # Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan (ABS-CBN) - 21.1% # Two Wives (ABS-CBN) - 20.9% # Only Me and You (IBC) - 13.2% # TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (IBC) - 12.9%